memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chef
There are now a lot of articles that link to this page from several series. -- rebelstrike 21:01, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) I suggest a change similar to what the pages altered state now is. Sort of like those "Unnamed 'characters'" pages. --Gvsualan 01:17, 30 Apr 2005 (UTC) Nickname "Chef" was the affectionate nickname applied to both Earth Starfleet and Federation-Starfleet mess hall cooks. "Chef" isn't a nickname - it's a job title and many Head Chefs are insistant that they are called nothing but this in the kitchen as a mark of respect - nothing to do with affection. As a result, it's not uncommon to have restaurant staff who don't know their head chef's real name; they are only referred to as Smith by close friends and the restaurant owner/manager in private discourse. It's the same as "Helmsman" in use - a title. The only reason I've not edited this myself is because I'm unsure what to replace it with. What's a good intro for a probably permanent stub like this? It should also be noted that "Cook" at least in Britain and from what I know, America too, is considered a derogatory term by 'real' chefs; A "cook" is someone who flips the burgers at your local café. - Hayter 12:01, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) A new home for chef "Chef" from Enterprise really needs to be integrated into Enterprise (NX-01) personnel, as he as a character reaches beyond the scope of this article-- which is about a 'title', not an 'unnamed character'. I suppose the same can be said about the Columbia's chef. --Alan del Beccio 07:42, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) Voyager Cook Don't undo that edit, it was revealed that Chell replaced Neelix in VOY: Endgame. While yes, Chell left the Enterprise in Homeward, Neelix didn't even exist when Homeward was written and produced. It's impossible for Chell to have replaced Neelix in TNG: Homeward. Therefore, I'm changing it so both episodes are listed.– Dromlarid57 15:54, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :What does the TNG episode have to do with Chell or Neelix? Are you talking about , the episode where Neelix left Voyager? --Jörg 16:03, 2 August 2007 (UTC) I don't know, but someone kept editing me when I said it was VOY: Engame, and insisted it was TNG:homeward. I have no Fing clue really. I didn't feel like arguing with him, and wanted to meet him halfway.– Dromlarid57 23:02, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::I initially didn't realize the error with the name of the episode, but that has been fixed now. With the first edit, the citation for "Homeward" was removed and replaced by "Endgame" knowing Neelix left in "Homestead" (and not realizing it said "Homeward" rather than "Homestead"), I reverted the change. My apologies for all the confusion. --From Andoria with Love 03:53, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Confused about dashes Hi. I stumbled across this article and noticed the paragraph concerning Hoshi, Malcom, and Chef (in the intro section) needed a lot of grammar, POV, and prose corrections. I didn't even bother putting the former text here: it contained run-on sentences, present-tense POV, and other oddities. Part of my edit involved changing the prose from a more "story-esque" style to a simpler, factual recap. In doing so, I used a dash here: : "....– a sentiment Sato shared...." I've noticed it's been changed back and forth from an "ndash" ("–") to what I believe to be either a dash more like a hyphen ("-") or possibly an "emdash" ("—"). So which is "correct"? (I put a caveat because in English grammar, there technically is no agreed-upon "correctness", only more "standard usages", and certainly no governing body such as in French. But there can be "house" styles with guidelines/rules for entities such as the or MA.) I know both of the two editors making these changes are vets/pros here, so it really confuses me to see them disagree over what I'd think would be a settled matter. Or is it an ad hoc, personal preference thing? Thanks to anyone who can help clarify this for me. This article needs further corrections, IIRC, so it'd be nice to have this matter straightened out. :) Regards, –[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 15:45, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Use 'ndash'. That produces the lengthened dash. We avoid the use of the 'mdash' version here (stylistic choice), and try to avoid using the special character where possible for the simple reason that it is awkward to type without a character map tool, thus the use of the HTML entity in its place. -- sulfur 15:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the swift clarification. (I have already been using the endash by typing it in HTML-style, even though the iPod touch has it easy to type in.) So the whole "imbroglio" was simply a matter of an editor changing my HTML endash to the keyboard one ("—") and you changing it back. I'm relieved to hear I finally have been doing something correctly here! :) –[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 18:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC)